


consequences

by caffeinejunkiesss



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinejunkiesss/pseuds/caffeinejunkiesss
Summary: loving you was young, and wild, and freeloving you was cool, and hot, and sweetloving you was sunshine, safe and sounda steady place to let down my defensesbut loving you had consequences





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is chaennie fic based on camila's song, consequences. hope you guys like it

_loving you was young, wild and free_

-

jennie and chaeyoung are bestfriend since the first time they met each other in yg’s training room. she was the first one whom the australian girl talked to, because her korean at that time wasn’t that good and she could only speak english. from that first encounter, both of them learned that they have so many things in common; such as their interest in fashion, music, and many more that made them become inseparable eversince. they’d always spent their free time together, whether it just having lunch together or go to the mall to refresh their mind.

few years later, yg announced something that made the two young girls cheered happily. that was when he told them that they would debut as a group of four members, with two other girls whom they soon learned were jisoo and lisa.

there’s no need for taking a long time for those four girls to become bestfriends. same goes with chaeyoung and jennie, as they got much more closer after yg decided to put them into a dorm. as the time flew, their platonic friendship soon blossomed into a romance one.

it was two months before their scheduled debut when lisa and jisoo went to a nearby coffeeshop. jennie and chaeyoung decided to stay at home and watch some movies. they talked casually but then jennie was the first one who suddenly lean in and captured the younger’s lips. she was scared at first for her reckless action. but when she’s about to break the kiss, chaeyoung started to kiss her back. they kissed for awhile then.

“i like you, chaeyoung-ah.” jennie said as soon as they broke the kiss.

chaeyoung smiled at the older. “i like you too, unnie.”

since then they became more inseparable than before. they practically were glued with each other, because everywhere jennie go there’d be chaeyoung too and vice versa. whenever they didn’t have any practice, they’d go outside to have a secret date which wasn’t difficult for them because both are girls and under the same company, so that people wouldn’t think suspiciously. at night, eventhough yg has provided the four of them a room for each, jennie would sneakily went into her lover’s room and sleep there.

two months later, blackpink finally debut with whistle and boombayah. they were so happy that chaeyoung being a crybaby she is, crying because of happiness as soon as they stepped into the dressing room after made their debut stage. when they back to the dorm, jisoo decided that it’s best for them to celebrate their succesful debut stage and so they asked the manager to drop them off at a restaurant.

“cheers for our succesful debut!” jisoo said as she brought her wine glass high, signalling the others to do the same.

“and for our hardwork!” jennie said.

“blackpink _jjang_!” the four of them shouted together then tossed their glass and drank the wine.

they then started digging into their food. there were so many food on the table which other people wouldn’t believe if it was a girlgroup who ordered and ate them. they stayed there until it was already 1 in the morning and they really should go back to dorm, before manager started to give them lecture for staying out late.

a week had passed since their little celebration that day and today they were back in sbs inkigayo for their second week of promotion. no one of the members thought that they’d be receiving their very first win in music show and it resulted for them to cry when they’re given the trophy. after doing the encore with tears on their cheeks and a little shaky voice, they went back to the dressing room only to burst into another tears as soon as they saw their crew. chaeyoung gave each of them a hug and said her grateful. jennie who couldn’t bear seeing her girlfriend kept crying like that, pulled her into a tight hug. she sometimes would steal a kiss on the younger’s neck and that made the crying girl giggled. once again, no one was suspicious of the two since they knew how close they were since before their debut.

“let’s go on a date after this.” jennie whispered and chaeyoung only nodded her head, still enjoying the warmth of her lover’s hug.

they were about to go celebrate their first win, but manager immediately prohibited them because it already late and they really need their sleep because they had another schedule the first thing in the morning. and as a good girls, they complied and went straight to their dorm to rest, except for the two lovers who already promised to have their usual secret date later.

so after making sure that both jisoo and lisa already asleep, chaeyoung and jennie went outside sneakily. they just dressed casually with shirt and shorts, also a hat on their head. both didn’t bother to wear any mask since they knew that there wouldn’t be many people in that late hour.

“i wanna eat streetfood.” chaeyoung whined the moment their eyes caught a streetfood stall that still open.

jennie chuckled at her cute girlfriend then linked their arms. “then let’s go have it, _babe_.”

as what jennie said, they had streetfood that night. neither of them were worry for their bloated face in the morning, because who can resist the power of streetfood and moreover in the middle of the night after such tiring activity that day. they ate their food in a nearby park while talking animatedly—chaeyoung was the one who did the most talking while jennie being the whipped one, just stared at her with full adoration on her eyes—and laughing at any jokes each of them thow.

“you got something on your face, chae.” jennie said after they laughing about what happened in the dance practice when lisa bothered jisoo’s dog, dalgom, only to be chased by him after that for a solid five minutes.

“where?” chaeyoung touched everywhere on her face but failed, only to make the older giggled at her cuteness.

“here. let me clean it for you.” jennie said as her hand went to chaeyoung’s tip of her lip and wipe the sauce off of her face with her thumb. when she’s about to pull her hand back, chaeyoung stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

“i love you, kim jennie.” chaeyoung whispered but jennie managed to hear that and she couldn’t help but blushing madly because neither of them said those three magic words yet.

jennie smiled sweetly at the younger and her thumb brushed lightly on the latter’s chipmunk cheeks. “i love you too, park chaeyoung. so much.”

without waiting any longer, chaeyoung leaned in and slowly captured jennie’s lips. they kissed softly for awhile until air became necessary and they broke the kiss. as they opened their eyes, they smiled sweetly at each other.

they stayed at the park until 3 in the morning and decided to go back to the dorm, before anyone realized that they were missing. and like always, jennie slept in chaeyoung’s room which the latter gladly welcome her.

months have passed and it was now new year’s eve. they were received an invitation for new year’s party that hosted by their senior, bigbang, in one of the exclusive club in seoul. jisoo decided it was best for the four of them to come to the party, since they didn’t have any schedule the day after so they didn’t have to worry to wake up late later. they then excitedly start to pick their outfit for that night and get ready. they left the dorm at 8 in the evening with manager escorted them and not forgetting to remember them to behave.

“well, if it wasn’t our amazing and beautiful dear baby sister, blackpink.” seungri greeted them as soon as they stepped into the club.

“thank you for your invitation, oppa.” jisoo said while the other stayed quiet and just giving their smile at him.

“you’re very welcome, jisoo-ya. now, why don’t you guys go inside and enjoy the party while waiting until it’s midnight. come on.”

they followed closely to wherever seungri went, until he stopped in front of ikon members who were chatting while drinking. he let the two groups talk and excused himself to greet other guests. they joined the talk and sometimes laughing along. until chaeyoung felt jennie’s arms sneaked around her small waist, she turned to the older and raised her eyebrow questioningly.

“let’s go upstairs, chae. i want my drink and it’s more private there.” jennie whispered right beside chaeyoung’s ears.

“what about jisoo unnie and lisa?”

“let them talk with ikon oppas.”

chaeyoung nodded at her, then excused themselves to go upstairs and without hesitation, jisoo let them go. they went upstairs and just like what jennie said, it much more quieter there. they sat on one of the empty sofa after ordering their drink at the bartender. with glass of wine on their hand, they conversed with each other while sometimes chaeyoung or jennie would sneakily kissed each other’s cheek or neck.

“time to countdown, guys!” taeyang shouted as the big screen showed the countdown time.

chaeyoung and jennie immediately stood up and joined the others to shout the countdown.

“3! 2! 1! happy new year everyone!”

everyone shouted happily at the fireworks then hugged their friends and wished them happy new year. meanwhile, chaeyoung and jennie were kissing each other as soon as the fireworks explode. fortunately, they were at a dark area and no one there were really paid any attention to them. when the fireworks end, they broke the kiss.

“i love you, baby. happy new year.” jennie said.

“happy new year to you too.” chaeyoung said then gave a peck on the older’s forehead. “i love you too, kim jennie.”

they started kissing passionately and now jennie’s hands were already all over chaeyoung’s body and that made the younger moaned. jennie smirked at that as she broke the kiss and whipered on the younger’s ear.

“let’s continue this at home, _baby_.”


	2. loving you was sunshine, but then it poured

_loving you was sunshine, but then it poured_

-

after that night when they celebrated new year with yg family which ended with them making love for the first time in chaeyoung’s room, their relationship grew stronger and they still couldn’t stay far from each other for a long time. they would always being lovey dovey when cameras were on or off and no one got suspicious at them, because others knew they were bestfriends and fans just love the chaennie couple so much.

or maybe that just what they thought.

until one day, chaeyoung got a call directly from yg himself and told her to meet him at the company. chaeyoung’s mind was busy thinking of different reasons as to why the _sajangnim_ himself wanted to meet her, all by herself which was never happened before. when she told jennie about this, the latter just told her to relax and thought that maybe it was for another collaboration or even better—a solo debut for the main vocalist, since the other time he already promised to give them a solo debut once blackpink became three years old. chaeyoung chose to believe in her lover’s words and started to calm down. she then gave a kiss to the older—which a simple kiss turned into a heated one, thanks to kim jennie—before going to the company with the manager.

“goodbye, _love_. i'll miss you.” jennie said as she walked the younger to the door and waved her hand goodbye at her.

not long after, chaeyoung arrived in front of yg building and walked straight to his room. she still thinking about many possible reasons as to this calling and when she asked her manager about this, he said that he didn’t have any idea about this. so, with a sigh and so much prayer inside her head, she knocked on the door which answered by yg almost immediately, telling her to just come inside.

“good morning, _sajangnim_.” chaeyoung greeted as she walked closer to yang hyunsuk who was sitting on his table, with his hands on the table and his chin was on it. he looked like he’s been stressing about something lately. “may i know as to why you call me alone and not with the others?”

yg sighed heavily before grabbing an envelope from the drawer and threw it on the table angrily. “open it.” chaeyoung flinched when he threw the envelope.

she then picked up the envelope and opened it. there’s so many photos and no need a long time for chaeyoung to realize who the persons on the photos. her breath fastened as her eyes widened in shock when she looked at them. those photo were about chaeyoung and jennie when they had their (thought) secret date. she might be denied all of those by saying that those were just some random two girls that look like her. but when she saw the last photo, all of the scenario that already made up inside her mind were immediately vanished because in there everyone could see that it was indeed chaeyoung and jennie. to make it worse, jennie was sitting on chaeyoung’s laps and they were kissing each other passionately.

“do you want to _fucking_ explain to me what’s all of this about, park chaeyoung?!” yang hyunsuk asked angrily.

chaeyoung hung her head low and answered him with trembling voice. she was so close to cry right now. “i-i’m sorry, _sajangnim_.”

yg stood up abruptly and slammed his hand on the table, made the young girl jumped in shock. “i can just easily tell those _fucking_ dispatch if it was just the two of you going to have a walk as a bestfriends. but what do you expect me to say when there’s a picture that clearly show how both of you kissing each other like that?”

didn’t know what to say, chaeyoung only bowed deeply at him while kept saying sorry with eyes full of tears. she practically could see how her world began crashing; how her and jennie’s dream to become a singer would soon to be crush into pieces just because they didn’t being careful enough.

“break up with her.”

chaeyoung lifted her head and looked at yg shockedly. “w-what?”

“break up with her, or-” yg stared at chaeyoung. “blackpink will disband.”

her eyes widened as soon as he finished his sentence. “y-you can’t do that, _sajangnim_. please leave my members out of this and just punish me.”

“i can do whatever the _fuck_ i want, park chaeyoung. i'm your boss here, remember? and if you don’t want that to happen, you should at least think twice before doing something reckless like this.”

chaeyoung kept silence as she didn’t know what to say.

“i’ll give you some times until next week which will be your comeback, for you to break up with her.” yg said. “you can go now.”

after bowing at him, she immediately walked out from his room with so many thoughts inside her head. she sat on one of the chair in the corner then buried her face on her hands and cried silently. she could see how jennie would be heartbroken if she broke up with her, but on the other hand she couldn’t let blackpink disband just because of this.

well, each option would eventually hurt her or jennie.

few minutes later, after she finally calmed herself down she went back to the dorm. she was greeted by an empty living room as she remembered that jisoo was visiting her family while lisa went out with got7’s bambam. she sighed in relief then went to the kitchen to have some drink.

“you’re back longer than i expected. what did _sajangnim_ said to you, _babe_? are you finally going to solo debut?” jennie asked as she suddenly appeared at the kitchen and backhugging her girlfriend, who jumped in shock. jennie chuckled at that. “sorry to surprise you, _love_.”

chaeyoung gulped hard when jennie called her pet name. she tried her best to smile and turned around to face the older. “ _sajangnim_ only want to discuss few things with me, _babe_. nothing to worry about.”

“you sure? is that about your solo debut?” chaeyoung simply shook her head and it made jennie pouted. “aww, i thought yg would finally give you a solo debut. don’t worry, _baby_ , you’ll get it sooner.”

jennie tip toed and gave chaeyoung a peck on her cheek, before hugging the younger again and now the hug was tighter.

“i miss you.”

chaeyoung smiled widely when she heard the older whined cutely. something rare to see. “what are you doing when i was gone?”

“just laying lazily on your bed, hugging your pillow that has your strawberry scent and imagine you’re here with me.”

“you miss me that much, huh?” jennie nodded. “i’m finally back to your arms now, so why don’t we have our lunch then we can cuddle all day long?”

“that sounds like a good idea.” jennie said. “can we have japanese for lunch?” chaeyoung smiled and nodded her head while pinching the older’s nose teasingly.

they then decided to have their lunch by using delivery service from their favorite japanese restaurant. they were cuddling and watching some movies, until the door bell’s ringing. jennie was the one who got up and opened the door to take their food. they ate their food quietly and sometimes jennie would feed the food for chaeyoung, as the younger was so focused for the movie. when they finally finished their food, they continued their cuddling until lisa came at dinner. the three of them then had their dinner together, knowing that jisoo was gonna spend the night at her family’s.

“i love you, park chaeyoung. please remember that.” jennie said when both of them were laying on chaeyoung’s bed with the younger holding her. she yawned while lazily drawing a love sign on chaeyoung’s arm.

“i love you too, kim jennie.” chaeyoung said quietly right on the older’s ear. “so much.”

chaeyoung soon heard jennie’s breath became steady and she knew that the older already asleep. without she realizing, a lone tear escaped her eyes as she looked at jennie who slept peacefully while remembering what just happened in yg’s office earlier. she cried silently, praying for jennie to not wake up because of her crying. she closed her eyes before heaved a sigh and opened her eyes again.

she made up her decision.

she’d break up with jennie next week.

as much as it hurt chaeyoung so much, and she’s certain that it’d hurt jennie too, she believed that it’s for the best. maybe not the best for chaeyoung, but the best decision for blackpink.


	3. but loving you had consequences

_but loving you had consequences_

-

today blackpink was having their comeback after almost a year of hiatus.

and it meant chaeyoung already broke up with jennie the night before.

chaeyoung could still remember it clearly when she broke things off with jennie after they went on their usual dinner date. she remembered how jennie cried as she asked for an explanation from her as to why she wanted to break up with the older. she remembered the hurt look on jennie’s face when chaeyoung said that she didn’t love the main rapper anymore, that she fell out of love—which was actually the biggest lie chaeyoung ever told her. she remembered how jennie shouted that she hate chaeyoung and ran to her own room, not forgetting to slam the door as hard as she could. she remembered how she just stood still not bothering to chase after the older—like what she usually did whenever they got into a fight—and cried her heart out.

they both hurt.

the next day which was the day for blackpink’s comeback, chaeyoung and jennie would try their best to avoid each other. for example, when jennie was about to call jisoo and found out that the oldest was talking with the aussie girl, she shut her mouth and walked away. jisoo and lisa who didn’t understand what exactly happened with their other two members could only pray for them to make up with each other soon. fortunately both chaeyoung and jennie were professional when they’re on stage. they’d perform like nothing bad happened to them. but as soon as they went to backstage, the cold war started again and no one could be brave enough to ask them about what happened.

weeks had passed and they finally finished their comeback promotions. yg decided to give them three days to rest before preparing for their world tour. jennie and lisa decided to spend their holiday with their respective family, as lisa’s family was coming to korea and staying at a hotel. meanwhile chaeyoung stayed at the dorm and jisoo joined the latter, after spending the first day off with her family.

“here’s your sandwich, chae.” jisoo said as she handed the younger her sandwich. “no objecting or giving me your ‘i’m not hungry’ reason at me please, chae.” she continued when the latter was about to refuse the sandwich.

“but i’m really not hungry, unnie.” chaeyoung whined.

jisoo shook her head. “nah. hungry or not, you’re still gonna eat it. look at yourself, chae, you’re getting skinnier because you always skipped your meal. i am worried for you, chaeyoung-ah. we all are.”

chaeyoung heaved a sigh and finally ate the sandwich. it was true though, chaeyoung had been skipping her meal eversince their break up.

“chae.”

chaeyoung turned her head at the older who’s now staring at her. “what?”

“care to tell me what happened actually with you and jennie?”

“i-”

“you guys broke up?”

jisoo’s question has chaeyoung surprised because she never thought that the lead vocalist knew about them. “y-you know? how?”

“everyone with eyes know how in love you guys are, chaeyoung-ah. i’m not blind and neither is lisa, to know that something has been going on the both of you. we kept quiet because we wanted you guys to say that yourselves.” jisoo said. “but instead of telling us how much you love each other, we found out how you guys started distancing yourselves since the night before this comeback.”

chaeyoung silenced.

“what happened, chaeyoung-ah?”

without being asked twice, chaeyoung finally revealed to the older about her meeting with yg two weeks before the comeback. she told her when yg showed her the photos of jennie and her when they had their date. she told her how she’s being told by yg to break things off with their main rapper, or else blackpink will be disband. and so she also told her that she already broke up with jennie, just the night before the comeback.

“oh my god, chae. why didn’t you tell us about this?” jisoo asked as she hugged the now crying girl.

chaeyoung shrugged while still in jisoo’s embrace and cried her heart out as she remembered jennie’s hurtful face when she broke up with her. “i-i love her, unnie. but i can’t do anything. i-i can’t risk our group for the mere of love.”

jisoo, not knowing what to say, just stroke the younger’s hair to comfort her.

“i’m going to my room, unnie.” chaeyoung excused herself minutes later after their hug, before going to her room when jisoo nodded at her.

chaeyoung spent the rest of the day and the day after inside her room.

that’s why when jennie suddenly barged into her room the day after, she got surprised. before she could ask the older a question, jennie slapped her out of blue.

“why did you slap me, jen?” chaeyoung asked as she touched the now red cheek.

“why didn’t you tell me, chae?” jennie asked and chaeyoung just looked at her confusedly. “why didn’t you tell me that it was yg who told you to break up with me?”

“jisoo unnie already told you, i see.”

jennie’s expression got softer. “why didn’t you tell me about it, chae? you know we could work things out together. we love each other, chae.”

chaeyoung shook her head. “i can’t, jen. i can’t put blackpink on risk just because of our love. i can’t just throw away you and the others’ dream just because of this.” she explained. “i think i did what best for all of us.”

upon hearing chaeyoung’s explanation, jennie finally understood why the younger made such a hard decision. she heaved a sigh then joined the younger to sit on the edge of the bed.

“b-but i still love you, chae.” jennie said as a lone tear finally escaped her eyes.

“so am i, jen. but we can’t do anything.” chaeyoung said as she wiped jennie’s tears away with her thumb. “now stop crying, okay? we can start all over again and stay as bestfriend like we used to be.”

jennie immediately hugged the younger tightly and buried her face on the crook of chaeyoung’s neck. she inhaled deeply the younger’s scent. minutes later, she finally peeled herself off of the younger. jennie sighed heavily then showed her best smile and extended her hand at the younger.

“let’s start it over again. hello, my name is kim jennie and you can call me jennie.”

chaeyoung smiled widely and accepted the older’s hand. “hi, my name is park chaeyoung and you can call me by chaeyoung. nice to meet you, jennie. i think we can be bestfriends.”

both of them laughed at their silly action. even if it’d be hard, but they were hoping that after this they could be bestfriend again, despite everything that happened in the past.

_**fin** _


End file.
